Left In the Dark
by Yuka Cho
Summary: Its a weird, twisted little story of how a girl gets the two best boys in the world together. ^_^ need i remind you, THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!!


!* Left In the Dark *¡   
01: Just Friends  
  
Had Xiao-lang been groping around in the dark again? Yes he had. And what did he have under-  
neath his hand? You didn't want to know.  
  
"Xiao, my cute little descendant, I would appreciate it if you would take your hand off my butt."  
came a voice from in front of the short-tempered chinese boy.  
  
Syaoran flicked the light switch to its 'on' position and sighed, a bored expression creeping half  
way across his face. "You really do take after Hiiragizawa, Maaya." He removed his hand.  
  
Maaya shrugged, "Well, I did live with him for quite a while," she said, winking and pinching his   
cheek. "Just take the time to turn on the light before you start groping at 6 am."  
  
"OHAYO!~" a voice boomed from the yard a story under Syaoran's bedroom.   
  
It hadn't been. Could it? Possibly not. We hope not.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!~" It had been Sakura Kinomoto, wringing her arms around Maaya's 'cute little des-  
cendant'.  
  
"Oh god." Maaya sighed, hands on her hips.  
  
Syaoran, facing her, eyed her quickly and mouthed 'be nice'.  
  
She nodded, and turned away for a moment, plotting.  
  
"Sakura!" Maaya outstretched her arms, suggesting a hug.  
  
"Maaya!"  
  
The two embraced in a seemingly harmless hug. But while Sakura had been jabbering away about  
how nice it was to see Maaya, she had already finished plotting and had been putting a small stink  
bomb in place behind the ribbon at the back of Sakura's dress. Maaya pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Would you two like some alone time? I can go make tea, if you'd like."  
  
"Yes, please. You're so kind, Maaya-chan."  
  
"Oh, no, /you're/ too kind, Sakura-chan." She left for the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, down the stairs and a hall away, Sakamoto Maaya [not the japanese singer, a   
charecter of mine. ^_~] was cackling away like mad woman. "I can't believe this, when I press   
this buttonshe'll be the smelliest person alive!! It'll take a while to wash out the stink. Hiiragizawa,   
how I love being related to you." she grinned.  
  
Upstairs, in Syaoran's room, Sakura sighed, and looked at the ground. "I love you, Syaoran, I've  
never known anybody like you. And nobody can ever replace you." She said, lifting her head and  
staring Syaoran in the face. "Kiss me....like you've never kissed anyone before? Can you please?"  
  
The small chinese boy became red in the face. "I..."  
  
"Yes, Xiao..?"  
  
"Xiao?"  
  
"That's your name isn't it?"  
  
".."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd make you uncomfortable."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So..about the kiss, can you?"  
  
"Since you've asked so nicely.." Syaoran leaned in for a kiss, so did Sakura, but just before their  
lips touched, a "pfftzzz.." sound went off. "Oh my God, what's that horrible smell???" He got off  
the edge of his bed, and grabbed Sakura's hand. "We have to get out of here.."   
  
As they got out of the room, Sakura was cherry red. "I--need to go, I'll see you, Syaoran." She  
ran straight out the door crying.  
  
Oh my God. "MAAYA!!!" Syaoran stormed into the kitchen. "What did you do to her?!?!"   
  
Maaya scoffed. Between the coughs, you could make out the words 'stink bomb'.   
  
"Har." He chuckled. "That was good, but do you know how long it'll take to get that smell out of my  
room!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Well, thanks for getting her out of here. At least I didn't have to kiss her."  
  
"YOU ALMOST KISSED HER??!!?"  
  
"Yeah, she asked me to," He repeated the exact words in a mocking sort of voice. "Kiss me, Please  
kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before."  
  
Maaya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"As if I've even kissed a girl before!! GOD.."  
  
"You've never---kissed a girl?"  
  
"Besides my mother, yes, I've never kissed a girl."  
  
Maaya swung her hips at him, and grinned devilishly. "Do you wanna know what its like?"  
  
"I suppo---" Before he even had time to finish his answer, Maaya had pushed her lips up against  
his, and left trail of hot kisses up and down his neck.  
  
She grunted and wiped her lips with her arm. "How'd you like it?" Maaya asked, eager to hear the  
results.  
  
"I--umm.." He went red in the face again.  
  
"No, Xiao, I have no feelings for you. Stop thinking about it." She winked and left the room.  
  
"I kind of liked it." He said to himself.  
  
That night, while Maaya was sleeping, Syaoran crept into her bed, wrapped his arms around her,  
licked straight down her chest, and started kissing her like crazy.   
  
"AUGH!" Maaya yelled. She shot out from under her bedsheets. "GET OUT OF MY BED, XIAO!!"  
  
"I want you Maaya~" He said in a sing song voice, waving his arms around like a maniac.  
  
"OH, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She whined consistantly. He still didn't listen.  
  
"I want you~" Syaoran repeated, attempting to kiss Maaya over and over.  
  
"...and only one kiss triggered this whole massacre?? I should've tried this on Jun Jin*..;_;"  
[*her ex boyfriend ^^;; in reality, he's part of Shinhwa..*drool*]   
  
He forced his tongue into Maaya's mouth and--- "YOU IDIOT!!" She spit on the ground after finally  
pushing Syaoran off of her. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!! YOU IDIOT!! I HATE YOU!! I'LL NEVER  
TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!" She kicked chucked him out the door and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran was sitting crosslegged outside her room for the rest of the night. "What in the hell was I  
thinking..?" He played the whole thing in his mind over and over again, until he found out a logical  
explanation and a good apology to give to her.  
  
It was morning, and Maaya had just woken up. "Aaahh...good morning world," She flung the door   
open, sending Syaoran flying straight down the hallway, his head finally ending up in her toilet.  
"Laalaa!~" She waltzed into the bathroom, closed the door, undressed and got into the shower  
without noticing whose head went face first into that round basin of water.  
  
Gargle gargle.  
  
"Huh..?" Maaya poked her head out of the shower curtain. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" She shrieked.  
  
"GET UP!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!"   
  
Gargle gargle.  
  
"DON'T YOU HEAR ME, GET OUT!" She jumped out of the shower, quickly putting a towel around  
her.  
  
Gargle gargle.  
  
"XIAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"  
  
"AAHH!" Syaoran screamed like a little girl, having been thrown out of the bathroom by a clump  
of hair wasn't that comfortable. Neither was his position now. There he was curled up in a knot,   
teetering at the top of the stairs. "Oh.." the slight moving of his lips sent him straight down two  
flights of stairs. "AAAAAAAHHH!!" He was finally stopped by a chinese vase at the bottom.  
  
The boy got up and staggered into the kitchen.  
  
"Its a great day, isn't it?" A fresh faced 17 year old girl was frowning at Syaoran and bringing the   
smell of fresh strawberries with her. "Come to think," She placed an index finger on her bottom   
lip. "I still need an explanation for why you were in my bed, kissing me last night."  
  
"I was just aroused by that kiss you gave me yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Aroused, huh?" He nodded. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO BE INVADING MY PRIVACY AND ACTING--  
THE WAY YOU DID. baka."  
  
"Yeah, I'm an idiot, I'm really sorry, Maaya. I just thought that,"  
  
/There's only one reason I'm here..I'm sorry we can't be more than friends..Xiao..I made a   
promise..to Hiiragizawa that I'd../  
  
"You thought, you don't really think, do you.." Her frown went soft and turned into a slight grin.  
She went behind Syaoran and hugged him nicely. "We're just friends. Pinky promise?" Maaya  
held out a pinky.  
  
"Yeah." The two intertwined pinkies, and promised to never be more than friends.  
  
  
[tainiponi@myst.net, this is only the beginning. BWAHAHAHA.]  



End file.
